


Don't Look

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death warning for Prem, F/F, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Just the shortest little drabble set near the end of the episode, canon divergent.





	Don't Look

“We will watch over him now,” The two Thijarians said in unison as they apparated in front of the group. 

“You lot, run,” The Doctor urged. 

Graham and Ryan took a look before they took off through the trees. 

“Come on.” This time pointed at Yaz. 

Yaz looked at the Doctor and then back at Prem, tears streaking down her face. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but no sound escaped her throat. 

“Yaz, please, come on.” 

She was frozen in place, she couldn’t move. The cock of a rifle caught everyone’s attention, and the Doctor moved without thinking. 

“Don’t look, Yaz. Yazmin!” She grabbed the shorter woman and pulled her closer, so that Yaz’s face sat snuggled against her chest. 

A single gunshot rang out, and the Doctor lifted Yaz off her feet, bridal style. 

“Let’s go Yaz, it’s alright.” 

The younger woman sobbed against her as the Doctor walked them back towards the TARDIS, whispering comforts to her.

“Everything’s going to be fine. I've got you, Yaz. I've got you.” 


End file.
